


mineta x bakugo fanfic (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!)

by hairenachino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairenachino/pseuds/hairenachino
Summary: EXTREMELY NSFW. 18+ ONLY. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.





	mineta x bakugo fanfic (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahahahah

Mineta brandished his lightsaber. "BAKUGO!" he cried. "IF SHE BREATHE, SHE A THOT!"  
Bakugo snarled and reached for the Master Sword™ (patent pending). "ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS, MINETA!"  
then he picked him up and yeeted him into the trash  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> im SO sorry


End file.
